User blog:AmuletCross/Saturday Battle -Eye of the Tiger/1260 degrees and up
Hello, ciao, and salam, everyone! It's me, Amulet, and welcome to the first review in my "Saturday Battle" series. Each Saturday, I'll watch an episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, then review it either later on or tomorrow. I started this when Mouth of the Dragon first aired, so I'll be covering both on my User Blog. Here we go. Last Week's episode was titled "Mouth of the Dragon", appropriately so because it serves as the plot point. The Mouth of the Dragon is located in the Temple of the Flying Fists, and was also part of a rift that connected the Red Sentient planet to Earth. A few things to note: 1. Zen is back and we are introduced to Master Takeyasu. My guess was while in his younger years, the Master found a way into the Multiverse and dueled Krytus in battle. Krytus, however, does not recognize him. A question, though, how did the master get Sentient Code into his garden? 2. This is a Zoom focused episode, which is good. He seems to be getting less of the spotlight nowadays. 3. The SkyKnife makes a return after a long absence. It was first seen in Ascent of the Red Sentients, Part 2, and my favorite combinations are the ones with advantages in certain situations (SkyKnife = aerial combat, SmashClaw = situations where the team are outnumbered). 4. A.J. and Tezz also reappear, and the whole team is together for this battle. If this is what they plan for a final battle, I'm looking forward to it. But isn't it usually five Sentient chips at a time? Overall, I enjoyed this episode, and as Sage said, we will not be seeing the last of Master Takeyasu. Today's episode is called "Full Throttle". When the Red Sentient 5 get their hands on a satellite, they use it to try and locate Sage. Because of the defenses around the Satellite, the Battle Force 5 get the help of a pro racer to destroy it. A few things to note: 1. The 2005 Indy 500 winner Dan Wheldon guest stars in this episode! In this, he'd been trying to execute a move called the 1260 ricochet (hence the title), and he got to perfect it in that episode. Plus, that's a really fast car he's got. And since he's from Britain, he knows Simon. 2. Vert is an auto racing fan! He once won a Go-Kart race, and even got a little too excited to speak in front of Dan. 3. Not one, but two fusions are used in this episode: the SkyKnife and the SmashClaw. Looks like the group will be interchanging fusion vehicles for missions. 4. This part I liked the most; Vert's childhood dream was to race with the pros, Dan's childhood dream was to fight aliens. They both got to live it out, and I think I know who won that race in the end. Another enjoyable episode, and I think one you Dan Wheldon fans should watch. Category:Blog posts